


Subjective Infinities

by 2by4



Series: Infallible Heroes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated.





	

Tim sat on the examination table, staring at his hands, while his parents argued heatedly with the doctor outside the cracked door. The roiling in his stomach was not the usual precursor to the vomiting that had been plaguing him at all hours of the day for the last week. This time it was shame twisting his insides into knots. Shame, and regret, and so much fear.

“Without the consent of his bonding alpha, there is nothing I can do.” The doctor said for the twelfth time, but still Tim’s parents refused to hear the words.

“He’s thirteen. He doesn’t have a bonding alpha,” Janet all but screamed. “He’s a kid who did something stupid and I am willing to pay you any amount of money if you would just  _ fix this _ !”

Tim flinched away from his mother’s harsh words. She wasn’t wrong. He had done something incredibly stupid and this was the price he had to pay. There was no fixing it.

“No amount of money will save my practice if words gets out I performed an abortion on an omega without express permission from his alpha. I would lose my clinic, I would lose my medical license, and I could go to jail.”

“I understand your situation, ma’am,” Janet said in a tone Tim thought was meant to be placating but barely concealed her agitation, “but Timothy is a minor and I’m his family alpha. I’m his  _ mother _ . Isn’t my permission enough?”

“Pregnant omegas of any age are legally considered adults and fall under the authority of their bonding alpha. An alpha parent only have legal rights in the case of the bonded alpha’s death or if the bonded alpha legally gives over their rights. I understand your situation, ma’am, but the law is the law. If you want to ‘fix this’ as you say, then you need to find the alpha responsible. Besides, even if you had the authority to permit it, I cannot perform the abortion without his bonding alpha in the room without risking your son’s life. So either way, you need to find his alpha, so how about you get out of my office and go do that.”

Janet Drake let out a scream of frustration that was so out of character for her, Tim actually jumped in surprise. Without saying another word, Janet stormed off, her the clacking of her heels sounding her retreat. There was a second of silence, before Jack Drake pushed the door to the exam room open and barked, “Come on, Tim, we’re leaving.”

Tim silently got down from the examination table and desperately willed himself not to cry as he walked over to his father. The doctor looked at Tim as if she wanted to say something, but Jack grabbed his arm and immediately started dragging him down the hall towards the exit of the building.

The clinic they were at this time was in a bad part of town, if any part of Gotham City could be considered more “bad” than any other. It wasn’t quite Crime Alley, but it was definitely a close cousin. Originally they’d gone to the usual family doctor that had been seeing Tim for his shots and checkups since he was a baby, but the moment it was discovered that Tim was pregnant and Janet had ordered an abortion, they’d been sent away with orders to return with Tim’s alpha.

But not only had Tim refused to tell who is alpha was, Janet did not want any more people to know of Tim’s situation and the shame it brought to the Drake name. They’d found a small, underfunded but not entirely seedy, clinic to take Tim to in hopes of throwing money at the problem until it went away.

Jack held on to Tim’s arm all the way until they reached the car. Janet was waiting for them by the vehicle, her arms crossed over her chest and one foot tapping impatiently. “Tim,” she called the moment he was within reach. She uncrossed her arms and her hands fell heavy on his shoulders. She knelt down to look him in the eye and said in a tone that could almost be called caring, “Timothy… Tim, I’m going to fix this. I’m going to fix this, okay, but in order to do that I need to know who your alpha is. So, sweetie, tell me who it is. Is it someone from school? Another student? A teacher? I promise I won’t be mad, so just tell me.”

Her hands clenched too tight, her neatly manicured nails digging into his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt. There would be bruises on his shoulders when she finally let go, not unlike the ones that had only just healed a few weeks prior, leftovers from the night that still haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyes.

His eyes burned as he finally lost his fight to tears. There was desperation in his mother’s gaze as she looked at him. How was he supposed to tell her? How was he supposed to say that nine weeks ago he hadn’t even known he was an omega, hadn’t realized the mild discomfort he’d felt all that day had been his first heat creeping in? How was he meant to explain that he’d spent many nights over the past four years crouched on rooftops in the most dangerous parts of Gotham watching villains and vigilantes fighting through the lens of his camera? And how was he supposed to admit that it wasn’t a villain that had done this to him, that it was his hero that had pinned him to a dirty rooftop and invaded his body?

It was funny in a way. The first time Tim had seen Batman, he’d thought that man was there to hurt Dick Grayson, but he’d gone from villain to hero in a matter seconds when Tim realized he was actually there to help. He’d had nightmares about watching the Graysons fall for months, and in every single one of them Batman had come to help him just as he begun to cry. Now Batman was playing a very different role in Tim’s nightmares.

Legally, even if Batman hadn’t been mad with grief and out of his mind from villain of the week’s biochemical warfare as he was, the man had done nothing wrong. Tim had been an unmated omega in heat in the wrong place at the wrong time and there was no legal ramifications for an alpha who found himself a slave to his instincts in such a situation. 

Legally, Tim was the one in the wrong for having run away while Batman was unconscious and his knot had deflated enough for him to slip free. 

Legally, his parents weren’t even allowed to try to “fix” the situation as they were. The moment they’d seen the bonding bite on Tim’s neck, his parents were supposed to return him to the alpha he now belonged to and compensation was to be paid either to his parents as a bride price or to his alpha as a dowry because of Tim’s running away.

The scar on his neck twinged as he cried. That scar had been the first sign that life as Tim knew it was over. Bonding bites didn’t properly scar unless conception had taken place. Bonding bites that didn’t end in a pregnancy needed weeks of constant reinforcing or else they’d fade. When the teeth marks on his neck hadn’t faded with the bruises that covered the rest of him, Tim had known but fervently denied the truth all the way up until his parents had returned from their latest trip out of the country and had seen it for themselves and had dragged him to the doctor.

“Tim,” Janet said, her grip only loosening a bit as she shook his shoulders, a note of  _ alpha command _ slipped into her voice, “stop crying. That’s not going to make anything better, so stop it right this instant. Just tell me who your alpha is and if he’s a reasonable man, we can make this all go away.”

He wished he could tell them he didn’t know. He wished he could say it was just a stranger in the dark who’d caused all this. But there were too many risks involved with omegas trying to go through a pregnancy without their bonding alpha; his parents would start a manhunt and offer rewards if he said he didn’t know. They would also look at him with such shame and scorn. They’d never forgive him for doing this to the family. And if they hadn’t found his alpha by time he reached twelve weeks (less than a month away) he’d begin suffering the side-effects of a breaking bond, which at the very least would cause a miscarriage but most likely would kill him. 

He couldn’t tell them he didn’t know who his alpha was, he couldn’t say it was Batman, but he couldn’t lie either.

“Tim,” Janet said with more anger than desperation in her voice.

“Bruce Wayne,” Tim finally whispered. “My alpha is Bruce Wayne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
